Leo Tyrell
"I'm not going to hurt you just as long as your world doesn't collide with mine" Quiet, thoughtful, hardworking, and loyal to the bitter end. Leo Tyrell works to help both himself and his parents back home. He is constantly learning to be self-sufficient and improving his back smith, weapons crafting, and self-defense abilities. Appearance Leo tends to dress in different ways depending on when you see him. While in class he abides by the school dress code and dresses properly for each class. But while he's out it's an entirely different story. He usually wears heavy leather or something that isn't flammable and covers his skin while he's working in the smith. However at other times while he's off grounds training himself or just exploring the school air ducts and underground tunnel systems you can find him in a sleeveless shirt and very light weight pants. As for his facial appearance he tends to keep his brown hair short and is currently growing a beard but still keeps that relatively on the short side. Personality Leo is a relatively gentle and polite young man. Despite being raised in such a rough environment he does his best to retain his manners. He doesn't mind people but doesn't see them as essential, and usually prefers the company of boiling hot metals or the open air to living beings. Leo has an incredible focus and patience when he puts his mind to it, picking up most academic subjects is quite easy. He also tends to think situations through carefully rather than making rash decisions quickly, even though sometimes he is forced to think incredibly quickly. His judgement still serves him well and usually he makes a good decision. He has an incredibly annoying attention to detail, which aggravates even himself at times. He also likes to explore his surroundings, getting to know them like the back of his hand, whether it be a hallway, room, rooftop, pipe, or vent. He likes to map out everything so he can go anywhere at any time as quickly as he can. Leo doesn't like to pick fights although sometimes he is involved in them because his friends are involved for reasons out of his hands or someone else fired at him first. He is a loyal companion to those that he knows and whenever they are in a rough spot he usually helps them out; if it truly is their fault that they are in a predicament he isn't afraid to have a "little" chat with them to remove said behavior. He prefers to make things on his own rather than buying anything other than food and water from anyone seeing as cheaper and more efficient. History Leo was born and raised in the slums. His parents literally gave everything they had to send him off to both elementary and middle school. They were worried that they would be unable to send him anywhere after those school years, but due to his incredible performance during that time period he received a full scholarship to Sa-iki University and even a ride to the school all expenses paid. During his early years he spent most of his free time roaming the slums and knew them inside and out both on the surface and underneath. About halfway through his elementary education, he utilized his skills to help his dad scavenge scrap metal. While they worked his dad taught him about the properties of each different metal and even taught him a little bit about smelting and welding. From there, on his own, Leo began making his own blades to keep on him while walking home from school to defend himself should the need arise. At that point he was fed up with being beaten up all the time and being forced to run away, just to get caught by more jerks waiting for him. No one had much use for a smithy in the slums so his father and mother took up odd jobs to take care of him, and Leo was often left alone. After a while his father no longer had time to scavenge so Leo used what his father taught him and began to teach himself. On top of learning how to craft blades he also learned how to mount them on hilts and staves, and could be used as weapons. As time went on he decided to learn how to use them properly, asking anyone he knew how to fight. Eventually one of his older friends was able to help him and instructed him for a short period of time in the art of fencing. Sadly, his teacher passed away a few weeks into his training he learned a little but not a lot. Later he learned how to craft gun barrels and began making his own line of projectile weapons all the way from sling shots to flintlock pistols. He became feared on the streets and soon enough the bullies who were messing with him stopped when he pulled a gun out on them. Having even more spare time now, he took up of the art of archery and marksmanship. When his dad figured out what he was doing, he asked his son if he could try and sell the things he had made. Leo didn't mind, he had made them in his spare time and he had plenty to sell. The weapons sold very well, sure they weren't the best, but decent enough to sell for a good price. When Leo learned this, he began making more using everything his dad had taught him to succeed and help his family financially. When he made it through middle school to the university, he decided he would develop and pursue his skill and hopefully continue to help his parents survive maybe even help them escape that place. Plot (ignore) Ruthie's Powers and Personality Abilities (Ignore for now as everyone will start off with a blank slate of a Hyoru and generic abilities.) Personality Ruthie is a loving and caring Hyoru. She looks after Leo and, on top of giving him power, also gives him advice. She treats him with respect just as he does for her and has an incredibly intimate relationship with him. They know and understand each other very well and when it is time for their powers to be used they fight or work together as an incredible duo. She loves to see him happy and succeed in life, and likes to quietly sit and watch as Leo works. She is so quiet at times that despite his well trained senses he doesn't even know she's there. Relationships *(if you want your character to have a past related to another character, please say so here. This is for how your character sees other characters.) Trivia *(Random Trivia. I do suggest putting a theme just because it is amusing.) Category:Character